


LA BODA

by Mary_Yaoi2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anillo, Boda, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Good Draco Malfoy, Harco, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Scorbus, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Yaoi2/pseuds/Mary_Yaoi2
Summary: Harry y Draco se aman pero piensan que su tiempo ya ha pasado y solo quedan los recuerdos, pero cuando los hijos de los dos le anuncien que se van a casarse tal vez sus pensamientos cambien
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 7





	LA BODA

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA MUCHO GUSTO, ME PRESENTO SOY XX-MARYAOI-XX, MUCHO GUSTO GENTE HERMOSA, MIS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS POTTERHEAD
> 
> COMO LEEN SOY NUEVA EN ESO DE LAS HISTORIAS DRARRY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE 
> 
> SIN MÁS 
> 
> COMENCEMOS

Era un hermoso día, el cielo despejado, los arboles floreciendo, las nubes tan blancas y esponjosas, simplemente era un día perfecto   
Draco estaba leyendo el periódico y Harry estaba revisando las últimas noticias del quidditch, básicamente todo lo normal en la mansión torre Malfoy cuando en eso llego un vociferador de Urgencia   
Harry miro a Draco y cuando lo abrieron –ULTIMAS NOTICIAS, NO SABEN DE LO QUE ME ENTERE ADIVINEN VAMOS… ALBUS Y… SE CASARAN-grito Ginny la ex esposa de Harry   
Draco se limpió el oído –Le voy a decir que para la próxima se tranquilice oh nos vas a dejar sordos- dijo serio mirando a su “esposo”  
Harry rio ante tal comentario –Tranquilo, pero wow, mi segundo se va a casar-dijo melancólico aun recordando esos momentos cuando los tuvo en brazos   
Draco rio ya que los recordaba bien pero en eso…-pero ¿Con quién?-dijo al aire sin recibir respuesta cuando escucho el timbre y el elfo de la mansión iba   
-¿Quién será?-dijo Harry   
En eso el elfo apareció –Los jóvenes Albus y Scorpius-dijo para después desaparecer   
Cuando entraron saludaron a los dos cordialmente, se podían notar más que emocionados y más con esas traviesas risas que traían   
En eso Albus se acercó a Draco y Scorpius a Harry y ambos se vieron a que siguieran con el plan, se hincaron frente a esa persona   
-Señor Malfoy se lo mucho que ama y quiere Scorpius y sé que es su razón de vivir pero… la noche anterior el me pidió matrimonio-Draco sintió palidecer ante tales palabras y esos ojos verdes fuerte se volvían claros pues se estaban cristalizando–por eso por el amor que le tengo le pido que me dé su más grande bendición para poderme casar con él-dijo seriamente   
Draco no contesto estaba en shock en eso escucho la voz de su hijo viendo seriamente a Harry   
-Señor Potter se lo mucho que aprecia a su hijo y lo mucho que lo ama pero… la noche anterior el me pidió matrimonio- Harry estaba igual que Draco y más cuando vio a su hijo decirle a Draco que le diera su bendición –Yo juro, amarlo con todo mi ser y por eso le pido que me dé su bendición para poder casarme con él-dijo viendo fijamente a Harry  
Ambos padres estaban en shock, todo estaba en un enorme silenció, ambos se veían sin saber que contestar, pero en eso Harry rompió en risa, primero fue un poco silenciosa que se hacía cada vez más grande   
Draco como la joven pareja miraban a Harry con duda eh incluso con molestia –Padre por dios es enserio-dijo Albus mientras se acercaba a su padre   
Harry reía mientras trataba de explicarle a su hijo hasta que se dignó hablar –No te enojes, es que no era necesario hacer tanto show-dijo mientras se limpiaba esas lagrimas que salían –Desde que viste a Scorpius vi ese brillo en tus ojos y sabía que tenía que hacerme a la idea, entonces por mi parte él ya es parte de la familia… Pero solo falta que Draco diga si tú eres digno de los Malfoy-dijo Harry dándole permiso de hablar al rubio   
Draco se ruborizo ya que todas las miradas se iba a él, Draco tosió tratando de aclarar su garganta y guardo unos minutos en silencio –Escucharme bien Albus Severus Potter, desde el día que te vi junto a mi hijo, supe que eras él indicado para él, a partir de ese momento te considere un Malfoy-  
Los jóvenes celebraron ante eso pero Draco aún no acababa –Pero escúchame bien Potter, si noto un rasguño una lagrimas eh incluso un pequeño raspón… te la veras conmigo-dijo con la voz más intimidante   
Albus asintió valientemente pero en el fondo temblaba –Lo juro-dijo para después se escuchara como Harry abrazaba a Scorpius y después a su hijo, todos estaban felices, hasta que Harry noto la ausencia de Draco   
Entro y vio como este estaba sentado en el sofá ¿estás bien?-dijo viendo esos hermosos ojos grises tan perdidos viendo a esa joven abrazarse y reírse   
-claro que si- dijo con una sonrisa–solo que… es mi hijo, solo él me queda, Astoria falleció y estoy segura que estaría orgullosa de que nuestro hijo se va a casar con un muchacho extraordinario, dijo secándose algunas lagrimas   
Harry puso una sonrisa –tranquilo, él estará bien-dijo abrazando a Draco  
-claro que sí, no por nada es un Malfoy, pero… lo veo tan joven- dijo triste   
Ambos rieron pero en eso tenían razón   
.  
.  
.  
Pasaron 6 meses y en un parpadeo y más de uno estaba emocionado, ya todos estaban preparados, todos estaban revisando y confirmando que todo estuviera en orden  
Draco iría a ver a su hijo cuando vio a Albus en su cuarto tratando de arreglarse su corbata –Albus ¿sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado, mientras se recargaba en la puerta   
Albus con esos ojos verdes fuertes y potentes vio a Draco un poco nervioso –Sr. Malfoy… ¿cree que soy el indicado para… su hijo?- dijo nervioso a punto de llorar pero en su voz se podía escuchar decisión –Lo que quiero decir, es que él es un caballero, un hombre único, especial y yo soy yo-dijo melancólico   
Draco lo miro fijamente y tiernamente alzo la barbilla de Albus para que lo viera a los ojos- Y con ese argumento, enamoraste a mi hijo-eso sonrojo a Albus sin saber que decir –Te diré un secreto- dijo mientras volteaba para los dos lados asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca – Todos los Potter tienen un no sé qué… que hace que todos los Malfoy caigan perdidos por ellos… y créeme tienes ese algo para que mi hijo tiene ya que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti-dijo decidido y cuando vio en los ojos de Albus tenía ese tierno brillo que cuando conoció a Harry  
En eso vio como algunas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Albus -tranquilo no puedes llegar con los ojos hinchados y rojos-dijo Draco mientras lo ayudaba   
-lo siento- dijo sonriendo y riendo   
Después de una hora todos estaban en la iglesia para poder celebrar como unos reyes a la pareja pero en ese momento se escuchó la canción que indicaba que la novia(o) ya había llevado y el novio estaba ya en el altar  
Scorpius siempre tuvo en claro que un Malfoy nunca puede demostrar sus sentimientos, tenían que ser fuertes, serios y decididos pero desde pequeño demostró tener un gran corazón pero que nadie lo vea llorar, enojarse, sonrojarse y muchas muestras más   
Pero una vez que Albus entro con ese hermoso traje y siendo llevado al altar por Winny, Scorpius no pudo soportar tanto y empezó a llorar y a reír cualquiera pensaría que se volvió loco pero esas lágrimas eran de alegría ya que nunca pensó que lograría tener esa felicidad.   
Una vez que Albus llego al altar no puso evitar sonrojarse y todo el público llego a pensar que si no fueran ellos los creerían locos ya que nunca los vieron mostrando tales acciones pero simplemente era porque se amaban demasiado.  
Ginny se sentó a lado de su ahora esposa Luna y alado de esta esta Harry junto con Draco se ambos mostraban una orgullosa sonrisa   
Todo pasó con normalidad hasta que dieron los votos que ambos se veían más que nerviosos   
Scorpius vio los ojos verdes brillantes de Albus y soltó un suspiro-yo Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass amo y quiero a Albus Severus Potter Weasley como mi esposo y me entrego a él, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las tristezas eh incluso en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, voy amarte, respetarte y permanecer a tu lado todos los días de mi vida-dijo y con una gran sonrisa prosiguió   
-Mi amado te has robado mi corazón como no tienes idea, juraría que usaste Amortentia para que lograras enamorarme… Pero no te creería, porque el primer día que olí…. Sabía que era tu perfume-  
Albus se sonroja por las palabras que dice, Scorpius solo continua con un –Gracias por haberme aceptado-   
-muy bien, ahora es su turno-   
Albus se prepara y mira directamente a Scorpius -yo Albus Severus Potter Weasley amo, quiero y deseo a Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass como mi esposo Alpha y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y tristezas eh incluso en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Voy amarte, respetarte y permanecer a tu lado todos los días de mi vida.   
Aún recuerdo ese día de cuando te vi, fue ese hermoso verano donde me hipnotizaste con esos hermosos ojos verde claro y esa hermosa sonrisa con la que me prensaste, desde ese hermoso momento te amé por eso solo te pido quiéreme… cuando menos lo merezca quiéreme y cuando corra a tus brazos ámame como a nadie más porque así te querré yo y a un nivel más inmenso-  
Draco como Harry se limpiaron las lágrimas por tan bellas palabras de sus hijos y todos aplaudieron por esas palabras tan sinceras de la pareja hasta el momento donde llego la frase que todos querían   
-puede besar al novio-   
En ese momento todo veían como Scorpius agarraba las mejillas de Albus como si fuera la figura de cristal más frágil del mundo y besarla con ese enorme cariño que solo él podía darle   
Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja por tan bellas palabras y que pudieran ser felices juntos, Draco se retiró un momento -¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Harry viendo a Draco   
Draco volteo a verlo –Dime algo, ¿tú crees que si nosotros hubieras sido un poco rebeldes, no hubiéramos escuchado nada y nos hubiéramos ido juntos… hubiéramos sido felices como lo son ellos?-dijo Draco sincero viendo a la pareja  
Harry miro hacia la misma dirección –No sé, no podemos hacer atrás el… pero te puedo apostar lo que quieras que si-dijo Harry sincero –Pero no hubiéramos tenido a nuestros hijos y no veríamos el hermoso amor que está floreciendo aquí-dijo viendo a su hijo con esa hermosa sonrisa   
-Tienes razón-dijo Draco –No me arrepiento… Me arrepiento de no seguirte, de no decirte antes que te amaba, de no irte al fin del mundo por ti… pero no me arrepiento de mi hijo, de mi esposa del amor que tuve hacia ella-dijo sincero –Pero si hubiera ido por ti, no tendría a ese pequeño del cual estoy orgulloso-dijo mientras se iban retirando   
.  
.  
.  
La fiesta fue con toda la normalidad sin ningún contratiempo, todos disfrutaban y estaban felices y más los novios cuando en eso llego el momento más importante   
-EL LANZAMIENTO DE RAMO-alguien grito mientras Harry y Draco volteaban a ver a Albus mientras intentaba tirarlo   
°1  
°2  
°3  
Albus tiro fuertemente el ramo hacia atrás digno brazo de un cazador como Ginny Weasley, todos estaban en un gran suspenso ya que solo veían como poco a poco caía el ramo y todos peleaban por este hasta que alguien lo agarro   
-SI-alguien grito   
Draco estaba desconcertado, como rayos pudo agarrar el ramo que su Yerno había aventado, aún estaba confundido cuando vio a Potter arrodillado con un hermoso anillo de bodas color verde claro –Por Merlín, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-dijo sonrojado  
Harry rio mientras veía el rostro de su amado –No me culpes, esos dos planearon todo-dijo mientras que Albus y Scorpius lo animaban a dar el sí –Vamos Papá quiero verte igual de feliz que como lo estoy yo-dijo riendo   
Draco giro sus ojos y vio a Potter -¿Quieres ser mi esposo?-dijo Harry al fin, después de casi 1 año y medio de vivir en unión libre   
Draco parecía llorar –Sí, claro que acepto-dijo llorando   
.  
.  
.  
Albus y Scorpius lloraba de igual forma, se veía desde lejos lo mucho que se amaban y ahora se veían que se amaban igual que ellos, Albus vio a su ahora Esposo -¿cómo te sientes?-dijo mientras lo abrazaba  
Scorpius se limpiaba sus lágrimas –Que más puedo pedir. Mamá antes de que falleciera me pidió que hiciera feliz a mi padre, qué más puedo hacer si le hace feliz estar con él y ahora solo míralo se ve radiante-dijo sonriendo   
Albus asintió– ¿no crees que eso es lo importante?-dijo enamorado   
Scorpius lo abrazo –Tantas cosas han hecho los Malfoy, hay veces que me pregunto si realmente te merezco –dijo mientras besaba a Albus   
Ahora la recién pareja veían sin duda el baile entre dos enamorados… que por mucho tiempo debieron estar juntos


End file.
